God's Chaotic Saviour
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside!


Summary: Naruto has a older sister in the form of Lightning having her appearance like a male version of her except he is much more colder, emotionless, ruthless and downright dangerous. He is with Lightning, Hope and the other girls in the Dead Dunes when they are found by Konoha shinobi and Sannin revealing Naruto's past to them and unknowingly stepped on a landmine piss Naruto off. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju Kurama will show everyone not to mess with a fucking God! Godlike/Dark/Cold/Calm/Emotionless/Bitter/Apathetic/Sadistic/Insanely Intelligent/Cool/Charming/Juubi Naruto, Rikudo Naruto, EMS/Rinnegan/Ranton/Hyouton God Naruto, Chakra Manipulation Naruto, Multi-Bloodline, Multi-Sword Naruto, Elemental God Naruto, Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu/FUuinjutsu/Laijutsu/Battoujutsu/Bojutsu God Naruto, Yin-Yang chakra, Dark chakra, Take no s*** Naruto, Naruto x Mass Harem x OCs, Genderbend. BAMF Naruto, Extreme Konoha, Jiraiya, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Sakura, Ebisu and Civilian Council bashing. Elements from Metal Gear Rising, Bleach, InFamous, Castlevania 2 and DBZ and Ikki Tousen.

I dont own Naruto or Final Fantasy Lightning Return

* * *

(Dead Dunes Station)

"Lumina will you quit making sand blow everywhere!" Snow replied annoyed with a huff only to gain a tic-mark when she just got ignroed by the gothic lolita who skipped beside Lightning who was amused at the situation though she was deep in thought.

It has been years since her little brother had went wandering to become stronger and she felt much more than sibling love with him over the years she felt lust for the first time just thinking about his muscular arms holding her tightly it made loins burn hotly and had to control herself till she was somewhere alone.

She and the gang along with Yuffie and Tifa Lockhart were heading for a train to the Elemental Nations that was a week long ride and had hoped to see her brother with them.

She suddenly stopped however and caught he sight of a man wearing a black and red lined kimono top that split at the legs revealing black anbu style pants, black anbu styled combat boots with red banadge tape around his ankles and arms. He wore a mesh undershirt, black opera length gloves with red and black studded belts strapped around them. He had long waist length hair that was a mix of red and rose pink looking close to matching her's and dark yellow slitted eyes that glowed with pure power, coldness, wisdom, experience, death, bitterness, apathy and hidden bloodthirst and that feral handsome charm that made her mind slowly shut down and saw the others were in the same situation.

She got a shocked look when she saw a sheathed HF Muramasa blade at his hip along with a Kusari-Gama and a metal chain whip which was more then 5 feet long but looked like a shortened whip in appearance while on his back was a sleek black Buster Blade knowing those were really dangerous weapons when wielded.

The man chuckled in such a deep tone it sent shivers down their spines. "It's been some time Onee-san." Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha spoke in the familiar cold monotone but, the softness in his eyes just destroyed the cold-hearted image around him.

Lightning dashed at him bringing her arms around his chest feeling his 16 pack abs inwardly having perverted thoughts while Lumina was openly drooling in lust seeing one of her strict friends little brother he was tall as hell but, his looks made her want to do alot of adult things.

"So this is your brother?" Fang looked him over with a blush and squirmed when his gaze swept over her and saw Yuffie, Vanilla and Hope blushing with pink cheeks.

"So Naruto-otouto what brings you here?" Lightning asked only to raise an eyebrow seeing the dark frown on Naruto's face.

"My former comrades have been following me for a few months, their very determined to get their weapon back." Lightning held him tighter.

She knew of his past and childhood, she never felt so much murderous rage before actually thought about calling out Odin and her other Summons and raze Konoha to the ground with every human that harmed Naruto.

Then hearing that some abusive slut who had the same hair color and eye color as hers strung him on just so she could feel confident about getting into the pants of a female noble. That pinkette was going to get a lesson in pain if she gets her hands on her!

"So it's true the villages allianced with Konoha broke away after hearing how you were treated and you just cackled madly hearing the news didn't you?" Lumina asked amused getting an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you speak of Loli-chan." Lumina sputtered with a pink blush while the others busted a gut laughing their asses off and Lumina stomped up to him pushing her BB-cup boobs up. "Do i look like a lolita to you!" She replied in indignation and he just looked her over.

"Yes." He said in a blunt monotone and got a small predatory grin and she just trailed a finger across his muscles getting an amused/disapproving look from Lightning and the girls.

"I hope to get to know more about you Naruto-kun." He smirked and leaned into her ear and let out a low seductive purr that made her spine shiver and the others felt it as well and could not believe they were acting like horny lovesick schoolgirls.

Naruto smirked and pressed himself against her getting wide eyes at such boldness. "You may want to watch yourself Luna-hime i might not be responsible for what might happen next." He said seductively making her faint with a nosebleed alongside a perverted smile.

"She's cute when that happens." Yuffie said grinning taking pictures of the scene with Snow getting stern/amused looks from Tifa, Lightning and Vanilla and Hope while Naruto just snorted rolling his eyes.

Fang suddenly stilled before sniffing the air warily getting sharp looks from the others including an awake Lumina and began eyeing their surroundings cautiously feeling they were being watched. "I'm smelling hair products and great kami one of them is practically bathed in the crap!" Fang held her nose with a grimace making Naruto's eye twitch.

"So they sent that bitch along with the others after me." He groaned in exasperation.

"Is it that pinkette Naru-kun?" Lightning asked coldly making Yuffie and Hope lean back seeing the look in her eyes, Snow and Tifa shook their heads knowing someone is catching an ass whipping.

"Yes they still think i have a crush on that leg spreading slut." He said in disgust while mentally berating himself for even thinking Sakura was cute and was not going to join any villages just to be some weapon or stud for them to use.

"GATSUUGA!" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the audacity knowing who that was and crossed his arms with a twitch of his finger causing a wall of gold sand to block a spinning pair of drills trying to pierce through and flicked his hand sending the drills flying across the ground crashing into one of the dunes sending sand everywhere.

"Automatic Defense?" Lightning muttered in interest at such an ability it would help her since she was a close, mid and long range fighter thanks to her expertise in combat, sword arts and magic only to swat away a pair of kunai and shuriken with Crimson Blitz and pulled out Night Lotus while the others used various Elemental Magic and weapons deflecting the thrown weapons away.

Naruto growled flipping through several handseals. "Nijuu Kuchiyose!" Two large poofs of smoke poofed into view and blew away showing a titan sized black wolf with white tipped ears and a tail and had a white crescent moon on her head beside it was a golden winged Phoenix with piercing golden reddish slit eyes.

"It's been some time girls." Naruto spoke after jumping on top of the Wolf's head and the two animals gave him happy smiles and saw the explosions and weapons going everywhere.

"Did they catch up to you Naruto-koi?" Blaze spoke in an angelic female tone with a hint of sterness in her eyes and got a nod from their summoner and smirked when he pulled the whip from his hip.

"It seem's i'm gonna have to send a message to these little annoyances." He cracked his whip on Shirotsuki's fur getting a moan.

"Ah! naruto-sama be gentle." He just eye rolled with a grin before lashing to the side bisecting a man wearing a konoha jounin outfit and watched with cold apathy as the body halves simply fell to the ground before combusting into flames.

Blaze and Shirotsuki gained bloodthirsty grins before joining in on the fight and began tearing the incoming shinobi apart using their claws, tails and Phoenix and Ookami jutsus.

Naruto blurred like a ghost with his whip bisecting and sometimes decapitating and strangling the ninja to death with no emotion or remorse before swiping his hand causing the landscape in front of him to blow up consuming even more of the ninja from the most hated village. "Naruto that's enough!" He only looked up to see a group of people who he did not want to even see.

"What are you doing here Konoha-nin." He said coldly walking away as if dismissing them.

"The council is calling you back Naruto." Kiba said arrogantly thinking he'll come quietly only to howl in pain as a gash ripped across his face nearly taking his eye as well and grabbed his face while others had shock and anger on their faces when they Naruto did that and just stood there tapping the whip against his hip with a bored look in his eyes.

He had struck Kiba with such cold viciousness and apathy they wondered if he was naruto or not, this time Sakura spoke up healing Kiba's face. "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED KIBA'S LEFT EYE!" The pink haired howler monkey screeched only to scream louder in pain when two gashes ripping open across her nose and face.

Naruto just looked at her with veiled disgust and annoyance. "Save your voice for the bedroom slut, i don't know why the stupid village sent my former team thinking that it would have an emotional effect one me i severed my bonds with Konoha completely and i am not joining a ninja village again i am loyal only to my Onee-san Lightning and the girls." Lightning blushed hearing such devotion before standing beside Naruto who just smirked.

"Got tired of waiting Onee-san? Not that i'm curious do you have something to say to these abominations?" He asked looking at the konoha-nin with disdain and hate getting a frown from Jiraiya, Kakashi and the other original senseis of the Rookie 12 including Anko.

"I was going to head toward Konoha with the others to see how far these humans have fallen just for my amusement." She drawled in her usual monotone with a mocking smirk that made Sakura's blood boil after she healed her face.

She growled and went for the tanto on her arm holster only for Naruto to crack his whip with a cold cruel smirk. "You wouldn't mind if i took her head off Onee-chan?" His question sent shudders down the spine of even Jiraiya and Anko.

Lightning tapped her chin but shook her head negatively. "Nah she's not worth it and besides her hair isn't even as good as mine so no need to waste your power on a weakling like her her reserves leave much to be desired." Sakura twitched at the jab toward her chakra reserves and somehow knew Naruto told them about their village.

"True i was thinking of heading to Konoha for some amusement as well." He smirked in amusement making them grit their teeth.

"There's no way you're Naruto!" Kiba accused only to flinch seeing Naruto tighten his grip on Vampire Killer not wanting to end up being sliced in half.

"And i care why, it's not like any of you were my family from the start and after years of calling me failure and a clanless orphan you think you can just be buddy buddy with me in an instant." His smirk vanished replaced with a cold hard scowl.

"As if your stench of arrogance isn't nauseating enough ningen." He walked away only to stop and lash out with his whip three strikes slicing a cowardly Anbu to confetti.

"This is an order from the Five Kage gaki!" That stopped Naruto who merely looked at them with a raised eyebrow of minor interest.

"Why should i care what happens to your villages, i like my life here with my older sister where every village knows of my status but, instead of scorn they worship and praise me for not snapping and killing you ignorant humans they even kept started to call me Kami-sama." He chuckled mirthfully much to the giggling of Lightning, Lumina, Hope and Yuffie while the ones from Konoha frowned at this development it would mean getting him back to his real home even more harder.

"But Akatsuki is still likely to come here!" Jiraiya said still loudly hoping to get Naruto to understand he isn't ready to face them only to get a deadpan look in return.

"In case you don't know this part of the world has a different time dilation a thousand years has passed in this zone and I have served as God's Chaos being ridding the world of monsters that prey on the weak and have learned many techniques from all over the world and most came from Onee-san, Snow-hime, Yuffie-chan, Tifa-chan, Lumina-chan, Vanilla-chan, Fang-chan, Hope-chan and even Sephiroth-sensei and Cloud-Sensei." Lightning and the mentioned girls smiled in pride while rubbing their heads sheepishly.

"Like what?" Sakura said snidely.

Naruto just nonchalantly said. "How to ignore thy unholy voice of flatchested howler monkey." He did that with a straight face causing Lumina and Yuffie to fall to their asses laughing rolling on the ground in sheer laughter, even Lighting was clutching her stomach from laughing.

Jiraiya and the others except a red faced Sakura thought. 'He...has...giant...ass...balls.' They looked at him blankly.

"If you don't come back willingly Naruto i will resort to having to subdue you." Kakashi said going for his Sharingan only to get amused chuckles. A

"You are a weak one trick pony Hatake, you think i would spend my time relaxing Onee-san and the others trained me much harder than any Konoha-nin would ever be able to. You stupid Jounin need to learn that not every can rapidly pace in training by reading from a scroll, i learn by hands on training something you are absolute shit at!" Kakashi glared at the insult to his teaching skills.

"And here's the straw that broke the camel's back after i found out you expected me to be the good little soldier for Konoha and forget all the torment you bastards gave me is the day you and your village sealed your fate!" He finished coldly before bisecting another two Jounin with ease before wrapping the chain around another's neck and began tightening his grip.

"STOP YOU're KILLING HIM!" Jiraiya commanded only to get a cold, blank look in return who just replied.

"So what he's nothing but cannon fodder." He jerked upward and with a sickening snap broke his captives neck brutally.

"Otouto-kun that's enough." Lightning spoke softly walking toward him only to stop and shred a bunch of kunai aimed at her to scraps of metal and gave a glaring Sakura, Kakashi and Kiba a look of annoyance.

"Perhaps i should show you little children the few tricks Naru-kun taught me and the others?" She cracked a cold sadistic grin and slammed her hands together before their eyes watching as she became cloaked in a white blazing aura of chakra

"Y-you taught these women how to use chakra!" Kiba yelled in outrage.

"Bitch shut the fuck up with yo ugly ass! Looking like you chew on rocks and shit." Kiba growled with a snarl while the others just giggled at his face.

"What's your decision Otouto-kun?" Lumina asked pushing up her well-endowed chest getting a very steamed look from Sakura and grinded her teeth together seeing Lumina smirk in her direction before turning to Naruto with a narrowed look.

Naruto tapped his hips arms crossed as if in thought. "Hmm….fine I'll head back to the nations since I've been doing bounty hunter work there for 3 years while the last 2 were spent here learning different types of techniques and styles." He shrugged getting smirks.

"But you people are not allowed within 10 feet of me and only if you get Onee-san's approval will you be allowed to speak to me and she knows how to deal with ninja should it be necessary." He directed the order at Kiba, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sakura.

"If you come back to Konoha you will be interrogated before pushed back into service for the village." Jiraiya said smugly only getting a raised eyebrow.

"Your arrogance continues to surprise me." Naruto replied dryly taking the pervert down another notch before walking past them to the train and gave Sakura one more look.

"Also that promise I made to you about keeping Satsuki out of trouble is therefore called off don't know how stupid I was to make a promise with you." He said in a cold soft voice leaving a crying and angry Sakura.

"You are a disgrace to Konoha Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto just continued walking.

"I reply in kind to you Haruno since Satsuki-hime acknowledged I was worthy to be her mate, seems someone was finally able to se how pathetic and weak you were even with your senseis super strength you are no match for me." He further degraded Sakura who sunk to her knes a sobbing mess while the others watched wide eye'd at what Naruto did.

"Naruto that was uncalled for." Kurenai only got a chiding glare in return.

"Oh really and here I expected you to be the unbiased and most perceptive of this ragtag group, Yuhi." Naruto said voice deep with disappointment and sarcasm she just dropped her head in shame.

"Gomen." She apologized and stepped onto the train with the others and found themselves seats opposite from each other, Naruto found himself a single seat away from everyone since he was like a lone wolf.

Anko made to go see him but found herself petrified by Lightning's cold emerald jade eyes boring into her back. "You don't have my approval Anko-san…." Anko dropped her head only to perk up in hope and happiness by her next words.

"Not yet that is." Naruto saw this from the corner of his eye with an amused smile and closed his eyes while leaning on his hand like a king would.

He then thought with a cold emotionless thought. _'Even if those scum get on their knees and beg me I will never return to that stupid prison….never again.' _He declared in his mind and let his mind fall to sleep while his body stayed awake a skill he developed as a bounty hunter and mercenary. It allowed him to be aware even when he was sleeping and can easily fight in such a state against Kage-level opponents with no sweat.

"Naruto are you alright?" Lumina asked in worry waking him up and he saw her hovering over him looking at him softly and he just turned his head to the side. "I'm fine, Lumina-chan I just don't feel like going back to that wretched filth filled village." Lumina winced at the hate in his voice before sitting in his lap and snuggled up to him.

"What are you doing?

"Calming you down you're leaking out lots of killing intent subconsciously and its making me very horny~" She purred in lust rubbing her Victorian style pantie clad crotch against his making him growl in demonic lust though he held it back as Lumina pressed her body against his sculpted muscles.

She reached into his pants only for his hand to grab her arm. "I don't think so." He smirked playfully getting a hungry look from Lumina.

"You know you want this…" She whispered in his ear grinding her already wet womanhood against crotch.

"Just wait till we get to Konoha then we can have all the fun we want…" Lumina moaned in sheer arousal from the mental images and positions she wanted to try before sleeping on his lap.

"Hai Naru-sama hope you're ready for this by the end of the week." She walked away swaying her hips sexily getting a fanged smirk.

"She has no idea who she is messing with…" He muttered under his breath before going back to sleep ignoring the ones glaring at him.

(Konoha – 1 week later)

Naruot just stared at the gates blankly with no hint of emotion or happiness at being back at his so called prison. He at first wanted to get revenge by turning into his demon form and razing the village to the ground but, stopped himself deeming Konoha unworthy of his time and continued on with his training.

He saw from the corner of his eyes the ANBU squads and ninja looking at him with the same looks he got as a child but he did not even acknowledge their presence and smirked inwardly at the feelings of anger and rage and hurt.

"So Naruto how do you feel about being back in Konoha?" Kakashi asked cheerily only getting a cold look in return.

"I hope you did not forget I never agreed to become a ninja for this pathetic village again." Kakashi frowned remembering that since he was his sensei to keep him limited in training so he won't be a threat.

He eye'd the whip on Naruto's hip with wariness and fear since that was one of his sensei's wifes main weapons given to the Uzumaki by the old Belmont clan due to them helping fight the evil that once plagued their lands and had hoped that tainted weapon would never see the light of day ever especially since he was the one who sealed it away to make sure Naruto never got to it.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with I have better things to be doing." He walked toward the Hokage tower ignoring their frowns.

He noted several had triumphant looks like they expect him to beg for their forgiveness only for him to pull out Sounga making several tense with fear and disbelief at the loudmouth threatening them.

Naruto stared them down and everyone watching could feel the K.I. rising from him and to say it was overwhelming would be calling the Kyuubi No Kitsune a joking person who destroyed the village as a prank was an understatement.

"Naruto that's enough." Jiraiya commanded only to freeze due to Naruto pointing Sounga at his throat.

"I do not take orders from you Gama Sennin you are not worthy of saying my name especially you and these Konoha ilk." He said coldly before walking off sheathing his sword into his obi sash walking away and as that happened the one's he were staring down exploded into blood and gore getting horrified screams and started running around like chickens with their heads cut off amusing Lightning and the others to no end.

"Even I couldn't follow that movement." Lightning spoke with pride and lust unhealthy thoughts running through her mind before jumping after him and landed beside Naruto who gave them a smile.

Naruto then stopped. "Hello Rin-chan." He looked behind him to see a teary eye'd Rin Inuzaka wearing the same outfit from the Third Ninja War and looked even bustier than before and her orang eyes looked darkened with hunger, lust and happiness.

"N-naru-kun is it you?" She questioned walking toward him getting a nod before jumping into his arms and chest sobbing her heart out and Naruto just stroked her hair whispering into her ear calming her down.

"The others missed you." She spoke sadly and he just sighed.

"I couldn't stay here anymore Rin-chan this place has wronged me enough times to last an eternity and I am through with it." Rin nodded in understanding knowing he had all right to and was one of the ones that helped him escape even taught him how to hunt, track and use stealth.

"What happened to Kiba and Haruno's face?" She asked him with an amused smile only getting an nonchalant shrug.

"I had to teach them a lesson to not act so arrogant just because their Chunin and used Kaa-san's whip nearly took out his eye though I wasn't even looking at him and should have used Futon chakra and did more damage." He snapped his fingers in disappointment getting giggles at his self-scolding over being so soft on the hormone driven Inuzaka.

"I'm happy you've become strong on your own Naruto-kun I just wish I could've been there to witness it." Naruto smiled softly.

"You still hold a place in my heart Rin-chan along with you, Tsunade-chan, Hana, Tsume-chan, Ayame-chan, Ino-chan, Mebuki-chan, Sakiri-chan, Teuchi-jiji, Saya-chan, Anko-chan, Sarumi-chan, Karin-chan and the others don't forget that." He placed a finger on her chest this action causing her heart to feel warm and hugged him.

"I'll accompany you to the council room it seems the Kages are meeting there with the councils on what to do with you." She frowned at this though Naruto just snorted.

"I don't bow to the whims of those who sit behind their desks signing paperwork all day and if they think their Jinchuuriki can subdue me than they are dumber than they look." He snickered evilly before vanishing in a rose pink flash followed by the others vanishing in swirls of light and darkness and Leaf style shunshin.

(Council Chambers)

"Tsunade-dono are you sure he'll accept his place back into the nations?" Mei Terumi asked with a raised eyebrow getting a frown from Tsunade who looked doubtful.

"I'm sure he'll want to be back into service with his old team." E the Yondaime Raikage snorted at that claim.

"I highly doubt that especially concerning how his childhood went." He scowled getting several winces while the civilians looked smug and superior at how they treated Naruto.

Everyone was then startled by a rose pink flash entering the room and the ANBU leaped forward to subdue the enemy only for their vision to go black as a sheathed blade smacked all of them into the chests destroying their armor with ease.

"Yare yare you anbu are a bit too trigger happy if you ask me." Naruto's bored voice said with barley veiled sarcasm this had the effect of making the other kage besides an annoyed Tsunade snicker and laugh their asses off.

"As for that comment Tsunade-hime I did not come back to this waste pit to become a shinobi I am only loyal to those I love not a bigoted village." Naruto pulsed his chakra showing himself getting thousands of blushes from the females while Mebuki, Sakiri and Saya had nosebleeds especially seeing his hair made him look like a Haruno.

"Oh my….." Sakiri said in dazed lust slipping her hands under her kimono fingering her pussy since no one can see her doing it.

"Naruto what the hell happened to your hair!" Inoichi yelled with wide eyes especially Shikaku and Hiashi who looked wide eye'd as well. Naruto made the color rose pink look fucking good.

"This was always my true hair color I just didn't want the girls fainting from my sexy bishounen swagger." Her flipped his hair with a smirk getting fangirlish squeals from Mebuki and Saya and Sakiri while E roared with laughter banging on the table with one of his gauntlets.

"As if any girl would want to mate with you demon!" A fat civilian scoffed with arrogance.

"Bitch you mad because girls want to get in these pants while you can't even get it up with your wife Leone-chan that reminds me I might pay her and Ryofu a visit tonight." He grinned in such smugness and superiority and boldness everyone was looking at him with shock, awe and disbelief.

'_Scratch that this gaki has fucking balls!' _Hiashi, Inoichi and Chouza laughed their asses off.

"I'll fucking kill you oni-gaki!" He threatened only getting a wider smirk.

"Before or after I plow your wife on the kitchen table." He had an ear to ear grin getting further dropped jaws from the ANBU especially Neko at such boldness.

"I always did like ash blond and green haired girls." He was just oozing sadistic amusement at the way the civilian was turning purplish red in the face foaming at the mouth like a lunatic.

"I swear to god one more word I will kill you!" Naruto just ignored him grinning cheshirely.

"You know Ryofu-chan was a real screamer when me and her fucked on the Hokage monument in the moonlight on my dad's stone face." He was so enjoying this.

Everyone just stared at him with wide bulged eyes hearing what he did…he fucked with a girl on top of the Yondaime's stone face on the monument. "This kid has balls of titanium." Kitsuchi smirked and the other guys looked at Naruto like he was a god.

"When did you even start doing this you little shit!" Gendo snarled in rage only getting a grin.

"It was during my 2nd year in the academy and well her other friends were way too eager to get a piece of the Naruto-Sama stick." He pointed at his groin with smug swagger.

"Ah!" Yuka moaned out loud much to her surprised horror when everyone stared at her except a snickering Naruto.

"Kurama-sama not you too!" Gendo yelled getting a blush.

"Yes he literally dominated me and he was so powerful in Genjutsu the pleasure just blew my mind out of this world." She drooled zombie-like at the memory of it.

"That Ido demon of yours was a wild one Yuka-chan had a slight difficult time taming her." Yuka blinks and wondered why her Ido was so submissive.

Gendo had enough and leapt at Naruto a tanto unsheathed not seeing Naruto smirk under his hair before screaming when two gashes ripped across his eyes and cheek blinding him instantly getting horrified looks at this show of brutality.

Naruto cracked Vampire Killer on the floor flicking the blood and skin off. "You ningen are just too easy sometimes." He laughed coldly and with a another lash taking his head off causing the civilian council to vomit and he just stood unconcerned.

"Tsunade-sama I will not join any villages as a shinobi that is going against the rule of being a Bounty Hunter and mercenarie." He refused getting a sad look.

"Not even to be with your old team." He snorted bitterly.

"As if I need that pathetic team to hold me back I owe those fuckers five gashes to the face with my whip if they piss me off again." He said in a pissed tone getting gulps.

"But konoha is your home." Naruto shook his head.

"No it isn't it is nothing but a prison and if you people want me to work to be acknowledged by these wastes of space you are stupider than you look." He snorted getting a sad look.

"Is there any way for you to stay just for my sake?" Tsunade pleaded getting a thoughtful look.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I work for the Hokage only as a mercenary/bounty hunter with the same rank as a Sannin along with my girls since I trained them for the following years. Two I want all my clan titles and belongings so you greedy bitches won't touch it. Three I will only take B to SS-class missions lower than that would be an insult to my skills and finally Fourth I will take the CRA but only with girls I love." He glared at the greedy looking civilians who frowned as he walked away.

"Agreed Naruto-kun enjoy your stay at your home." He nodded back before disappearing in the same rose pink flash.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama finally returns to show them not to fuck with a god!

* * *

**And that's that thank you for reading this is Shinku Kami No Arashi out**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
